Chocolate Sauce in a Church
by WrenClayton
Summary: Gabriel and Castiel spend some time bonding, which in Gabriel's mind involves handcuffs, a feather whip, and chocolate sauce in a church. Warnings: Bondage and somewhat sacrilegious churchsex.


Props to my good friend Angelshrimp for helping me write Gabriel.

For the best reading experience, please get the Song of Time stuck in your head before proceeding.

.

Castiel landed soundlessly on the marble floor of the cathedral. The dusky nothingness of his wings fluttered once, then folded into silence. All was dark and quiet, the great chasm of the vaulted ceiling swallowed up in shadow far overhead. Castiel's eyes scanned the massive hall for any sign of life, but nothing stirred between the ancient stone pillars. He began taking slow steps down the aisle, searching the pews for any movement as he advanced towards the apse. Each footfall echoed somberly in the cold, stone silence. The last few beams of setting sunlight were lancing through the rose window on the opposite end of the church, colors rippling over Castiel's back as he passed the last of the pews and stepped up to the alter.

He was just starting to worry that something might be wrong, that this was a trap, that it hadn't really been Gabriel calling for him to "get his humorless ass" to Notre Dame cathedral, when something soft and fluffy tickled against the back of his neck. Castiel spun around, feet scraping over the stone floor, the noise deafening in the silence of the cathedral. Gabriel met his disapproving look with a smile, holding what appeared to be a thin, flexible rod with a tuft of purple feathers on the end.

Castiel turned his scathing gaze to the object briefly before fixing it on his brother again. "What," he ground out, "is that?"

"Questions like that are precisely why we're doing this," Gabriel replied with a flourish of the item in question, his voice echoing through the giant church.

Castiel frowned. "And what exactly is it that we're doing? You said it was important."

Gabriel spread his arms. "And so it is." He flicked the whip up suddenly and brushed the feathers back and forth under Castiel's nose, and Castiel flinched back and tried not to sneeze. "What could be more important than bonding with my little brother?"

" … You brought me here to _bond_?"

Gabriel's smile mellowed a bit and he stepped closer, his head tilting slightly. "I miss you, little brother. I haven't seen you lately."

Castiel's teeth clenched. "Gabriel, _lots _of things are more important than that. In case you haven't noticed — "

"Oh hush, don't get your panties in a knot." Gabriel pressed the feather whip against Castiel's mouth with a scolding look. "You can take a few hours out of infinity to see your favorite big brother."

Castiel spat the feathers out of his mouth and glowered. "What makes you think you're my favorite?"

"Well, obviously I'm the cutest."

Castiel's jaw tensed and he looked away with a scoff. "This is pointless. I'm leaving."

Gabriel tsked disapprovingly and stepped up to him, straightening Castiel's trenchcoat affectionately. "Cas, Cas, you're breaking my heart." Gabriel held Castiel's chin and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Just a few hours, that's all I want. A few hours with my quirky little brother."

A slight rosy tint colored Castiel's cheeks. His eyes were downcast when he murmured, "And… you want to spend these hours… 'bonding?'"

Gabriel gave his cheek a comforting pat. "There you go."

Castiel threw a deeply suspicious look at the feather whip that still dangled from Gabriel's hand. "Is this device supposed to help with the bonding?"

Gabriel pursed his lips and stared at the vaulted ceiling thoughtfully, head rolling lazily to one side. "I guess if I wanted to be all literal, that's what the handcuffs are for."

" … Handcuffs?"

Gabriel gave him a dazzling smile and another kiss, this one a little longer than the last. "Handcuffs."

"Gabriel, I'm really not following at all — "

"Come on, baby bro." Gabriel swatted the feather whip lightly against Castiel's cheek, cocking his head. "You're an angel, have a little faith."

Castiel was still quite uncertain about this whole situation, but his body started to relax when Gabriel's lips pressed against his again. The physical affection wasn't something he was used to, but it felt nice, and he found himself easing into it. Gabriel's mouth was soft and warm, brushing over his. He hadn't realized how sensitive his own lips were; every little touch made them tingle pleasantly. Castiel's hands crept cautiously to Gabriel's waist, holding him uncertainly, not quite sure what to do but craving more contact. The Archangel's tongue pushed slick and gentle against his lips, teasing them open, and Castiel let out a soft, quiet moan.

Gabriel's fingers snapped. Castiel pulled back in surprise when he felt cool air on his body.

"Gabriel — what — " Castiel scowled as Gabriel shrugged playfully. "_Where are our clothes_?"

"Mm, elsewhere." Gabriel's hand slid over Castiel's bare chest and tugged at the blue tie that was lying across it. "They were getting in the way."

"_Why did you only leave my tie_?"

"Cause I _like_ it." Gabriel punctuated the word with a sharp tug, pulling Castiel closer.

Castiel let out a tense breath as the Archangel spread a hand across his chest. "Look, Gabriel, I'm not sure what kind of bonding you have in mind, but I… I… " He trailed off as Gabriel's lips mouthed against his neck, sucking on the soft skin. It felt gentle and wet and really _nice _and Castiel was quickly forgetting what his complaint was. One of Gabriel's hands slid around Castiel's back to press him closer while the other hand tangled in his hair, tilting his head gently to the side, and Castiel let out a little breath of pleasure when Gabriel sucked on the side of his neck.

"Gabriel, that's… really… "

Gabriel pulled back from Castiel's neck to smile at him. "Still wanna leave?" he asked mildly.

Castiel glanced down in embarrassment, then quickly looked away from _that _too. "You, uh, you seem to be — "

"I'm not the only one, sugar lump," Gabriel cut in, tapping a finger against Castiel's nose. He stepped back and started guiding Castiel up the steps to the altar with its elaborate marble sculpture and heavy crucifix. "Come on, I haven't even shown you the best parts yet."

"I have seen the cathedral before."

"Best part of the _bonding, _angel cake."

Castiel let Gabriel take his hand and drag him closer to the marble sculpture that stood at the center of the apse. He noticed that Gabriel wasn't holding the feather whip anymore, but that was no surprise. It probably hadn't been real to begin with. When they were standing by the statue, Gabriel yanked Castiel's tie and kissed him again, and Castiel closed his eyes and returned it eagerly. Okay, yeah, all this physical touching was a little odd, but he could see why humans liked it. For all its squishiness, there was something really comforting about the soft warmth of another body touching his. It was weird to feel smooth skin under his hands, slightly warm and soft, but he found he liked it. Castiel started getting a little bolder, tangling a hand through Gabriel's hair, making little happy noises into the kiss. He felt Gabriel take the hand gently out of his hair and hold it, winding their fingers together, doing the same with the other hand. The gesture felt affectionate and intimate and that was probably why Castiel was caught off guard when he was pushed gently back against something smooth and cold and his hands were tugged behind it.

Castiel pulled back from Gabriel's lips and his head thumped against marble. "What — "

There was something cold on his wrists, then a click. Gabriel lolled his head to the side and smirked as Castiel yanked at the bindings.

"Enochian sigil handcuffs," he announced, running his hands down Castiel's sides as the angel glared. "Real bitch to engrave them on such a tiny surface."

" … _Did you just cuff me to a crucifix_?"

"Poetic, I know."

"Gabriel," Castiel ground out, "uncuff me."

Gabriel looked startled. "And leave you unsatisfied? What kind of big brother would that make me?"

"_Gabriel,_" Castiel snarled, but was cut off with an indignant grunt as the Archangel leaned in and gave his lip a sharp bite.

"Watch your step there, sugar cookie," he said quietly. "You're not the one running this little show."

Castiel glowered but didn't retort, and Gabriel let the sore lip slide out from his teeth. He gave Castiel's face a gentle pat. "Much better. You always were awfully good at _obeying, _little brother."

The words ought to be a compliment, but Gabriel made them sound insulting. Castiel was trying to think of a response when he felt something soft and tickling brushing underneath his chin. He let out an exasperated sigh, trying to twist his head away.

"What exactly is the _point _of that device?" he snapped.

"So glad you asked, cherry pie." Gabriel flicked the whip down and tickled it gently against the inside of Castiel's thighs, making the angel jerk. "How about I demonstrate?"

Castiel grunted and tried to twist away from the light, playful touch, but Gabriel followed all his movements with the feather whip, always just tickling on the surface of the skin in a way that made Castiel's nerves light up. When the feathers brushed gently higher up his leg, brushing just an inch or so under his balls, Castiel's squirms became overwhelmed shudders. Gabriel let the feather whip drift upwards, past Castiel's hard cock, to creep across his stomach, making it tense beneath the soft purple fronds.

Gabriel made a scolding "tsk" as he tickled the feathers up Castiel's side, drawing a gasp from the angel. "My my, Cas. I think you like this."

_It's the vessel's fault, this body is reacting strangely, it's not me! _It sounded defensive even in Castiel's head. Unable to think of a good response, he just bit his lip and wriggled against the cuffs as the feathers flicked at his armpit.

"I could do a little more if you want, cinnamon bun," Gabriel offered sweetly. "Would you like that?"

Castiel frowned and looked away stubbornly. The feathers tickled his thighs again and a slight moan escaped him.

"Come on, baby bro, you just gotta ask."

As much as he _hated _to admit it, Castiel knew he wanted more than this. He wanted more touching, more kissing, maybe more of Gabriel's skin on his like they'd been doing before… okay, he wasn't even sure _what_ he needed, but _this nonsense with the feathers was definitely insufficient_. Castiel's eyes darted to Gabriel and he gave a quick, almost imperceptible nod.

Gabriel cupped a hand to his own ear. "What was that?"

"More," Castiel grunted under his breath.

The feather whip brushed up his thighs until it was tickling his balls, and Castiel's whole body jerked. Soft and fluffy and just tickling over the skin, he hadn't realized it was so sensitive, oh God…

"Try that again, muffin."

"I-I want more," Castiel gasped, not sure if he needed to pull away from the tickling feathers or press into them. When the whip slipped up and brushed light and teasing over the sensitive skin of his cock, he almost shouted.

"I'm sorry, I have a hard time hearing requests that aren't politely stated."

The feather whip flicked back and forth over the head of his cock, soft little fronds teasing at his sensitive skin, and Castiel tried to thrust up against it and yanked at the handcuffs. "Give me more, _please_!"

Gabriel yanked Castiel's tie and pulled him into a kiss, muttering, "atta boy," before dropping the feather whip and letting his hand close over Castiel's cock. Castiel groaned shamelessly into Gabriel's mouth and bucked up into the hand, his stubbornness forgotten. God yes, _this _is what he needed, this was feeding that urge he couldn't place. Gabriel's clever hand was touching him in ways he didn't even know would feel good, and God, it was making his head spin. Gabriel's mouth worked down to his neck and Castiel just breathed the Archangel's name again and again, leaning his head back against the cross, trying to hold perfectly still so Gabriel wouldn't change a damn thing he was doing.

"You seem a little pent up, lemon bar," the Archangel whispered into his neck.

Castiel panted, dizzy with pleasure. "I… I'm not sure what you're implying… "

Gabriel's teeth scraped lightly over his neck and Castiel let out a sigh of bliss. "Been a while since someone other than you touched your happy bits, hm?"

"Touched my… what?"

Gabriel pulled back and gave Castiel a concerned look. "Oh, honey. Don't tell me you've never even… "

"Never what?" Gabriel's hand wasn't moving any more, so Castiel bucked forward against it. "D-don't stop!"

Gabriel gave him a slow, tight stroke that made Castiel squirm. "I'm talking about human sex, cupcake. Not as good as angel sex, obviously, but they do all right." He flicked his hand away from Castiel's cock and the angel whined. "Have you ever tried it, baby bro?"

"I… uh… " Castiel licked his lips, pausing a while before he could get his next words out. " … Never got around to it."

"Not even your own hand?"

Castiel pursed his eyebrows. "My own hand what?" When Gabriel gave him an unamused look, he straightened up and swallowed. "Oh. You mean my own hand touching my — oh."

"I'll take that as a _no._" Gabriel sighed and tilted Castiel's chin up, looking him over appraisingly. "We've got a lot of ground to cover, biscuit."

"Why… why do you keep calling me pastries?" Castiel managed, still shaking slightly. God_, _he _needed_ to be touched again, he didn't realize his body could_want _something this badly.

"Well, you're sort of like a pastry," Gabriel replied affectionately, giving Castiel's nose a playful tweak. "Sweet. Flaky. Bite-sized. Goes well with chocolate."

"_Bite-sized_?" Castiel frowned, still a little shaky. "And what do you mean goes well with — "

Castiel wasn't ready for the warm, sticky ooze that dribbled onto his chest, largely because the bottle of chocolate syrup hadn't been in Gabriel's hand just moments before. He tried to flinch away, pressing harder against the cold crucifix, watching in shock as the chocolate trickled down his chest.

"What… "

Before he could finish, Gabriel swiped two fingers through the chocolate sauce and pressed them against Castiel's lips. "Sh. Open."

Castiel parted his lips obediently, and something sweet and warm and _incredible_bloomed across his tongue. Castiel closed his eyes and groaned and sucked the chocolate off of Gabriel's fingers, and Gabriel sighed in irritation.

"For the love of Dad, Cas, have you actually never done a single fun thing in your life?" he asked.

Castiel let out a pleased sigh as Gabriel's fingers slid out of his mouth. "Is… is_that _what chocolate tastes like?"

Gabriel gave him an almost pitying look, then a sad sigh. "Wow. You _needed_this." He leaned down and licked a line of chocolate off of Castiel's chest. Castiel moaned and rolled his head back against the cross, panting. Gabriel's tongue had felt good in his mouth, but _this, _God, he just wanted that tongue _everywhere_. It was smooth and wet and each touch made him shiver. The Archangel licked down his chest slowly, cleaning up all the chocolate. Castiel was panting by the time Gabriel dropped down to his knees to lick the sauce off of Castiel's stomach.

"God… Gabriel, please… "

Gabriel looked up at him. "Hm? Please what, cream puff?"

Castiel squirmed. "Can… can you touch me again, please?"

Gabriel's tongue ran in a smooth stroke up the inside of his thigh, and Castiel gasped.

"But baby bro, I'm already touching you."

"_Gabrieeeeeeel… _" Castiel tried to buck his hips forward, yanking against the handcuffs. "Touch me like… like you were touching me before. Please."

Gabriel's finger tapped against the head of Castiel's cock, making it bob. "You mean here?"

"Y-yes!"

"Terminology, little brother. It's called your _cock._ Say it right."

Castiel blushed and looked away as Gabriel continued to lick the chocolate off his body. God, it felt so good, he just wanted Gabriel's hand stroking him at the same time…" … Touch my cock. Please. Please, big brother."

"There you go, créme brûlée, you can learn."

Castiel was about to remark on the appropriateness of "créme brûlée" as a pet name when Gabriel's lips pressed against the head of his cock and he forgot how his vessel's lungs were supposed to work.

"I don't mean to scare you, honeybun, but you _may _just pass out from this."

Castiel had just barely processed the concept of Gabriel's amazing mouth touching him_ there _when he felt the Archangel's tongue lap over the head of his cock, and forgot how to think entirely. He leaned back against the cross and stared up at the vaulted ceiling of the church and just tried to breathe as Gabriel licked him soft and slow, wet and warm, _tongue on his cock oh God. _Gabriel's hand wrapped around the base of the shaft, jerking it slowly, licking the head like it was a lollipop.

"G-Gabriel," Castiel finally choked out, eyes fluttering closed at another smooth stroke of the Archangel's tongue. "Thats — oh God — "

Gabriel chuckled and Castiel didn't have time to wonder what was so funny before the Archangel's mouth slipped over him. Castiel gasped and his head thumped back against the crucifix, and he didn't even care that it hurt because _his cock was in Gabriel's mouth and Gabriel's tongue was still moving and his annoying big brother could use whatever pet names he liked if he would just keep doing this._

Gabriel let out an appreciative "mmmm," and started sucking, sending a shudder through Castiel's whole body. It was warm and wet and it felt like all the blood in his vessel's body was being drawn straight down to his cock, throbbing and pulsing and _full, _it was overwhelming. Castiel started breathlessly swearing in Enochian as Gabriel's mouth slid agonizingly up and down his shaft, tonguing at him the whole time. He couldn't believe how good this felt, his whole body was hot and tingling and it was just getting _better, _building and building and building and suddenly it _peaked_ in an explosion and Castiel's screams echoed between the tall columns of the cathedral as he came.

It was a few minutes before the stars cleared from Castiel's vision and he could breathe without wheezing. Gabriel was standing again, licking something off his lips, and it wasn't chocolate sauce.

"Actually, I'm impressed you even lasted that long," the Archangel remarked.

Castiel's chest was heaving. "Wh… what?"

"Hush, this is the part where you bask in the afterglow." Gabriel gave him a kiss, and Castiel moaned and returned it. His whole body felt shivery and full of sparks and it was _fantastic. _Gabriel's mouth tasted like chocolate and salt, and he probed with his tongue to find more of it, groaning again. He had calmed down enough to speak by the time Gabriel pulled back.

"What… what _was _that?"

"_That, _chocolate chip, was human sex." Gabriel ran a hand along Castiel's jaw, his expression softening. His gaze dropped from Castiel's eyes to his lips. "Maybe later we can try it the angel way, hm? It's… been a while, and I miss it. The way it takes you apart atom by atom until you're just an open haze, stripped down and bare to the rawness of the universe… " He seemed to remember where he was and quirked his head, meeting Castiel's eyes again. "But not today, hm? I think that much pleasure might actually kill you."

Castiel swallowed hard and gave a quick nod, his brief ability to use words once again gone.

Gabriel chuckled and leaned in to nip at Castiel's neck. "You've got a favor to return, baby bro."

Castiel licked his lips. "Um… I'm not sure what you mean… "

Gabriel gave him a warm smile before grabbing Castiel's dark hair and shoving him to his knees. Castiel grunted as his knees knocked against the cold, hard marble. He gave another pointless yank at the handcuffs before realizing what his face was level with. He swallowed.

"Oh — you — you want me to — "

The hand in his hair stroked it affectionately. "Open up, baby bro."

Castiel flinched back when Gabriel's cock bumped against his lips. "Uh — I-I don't know about this… " Kissing Gabriel's fantastic mouth was one thing, but these were the _weird _bits of human bodies.

Gabriel's hand tilted his chin up, and Castiel lifted his eyes to meet the Archangel's. "Oh fine, I'll give you some incentive."

Castiel wasn't sure how to answer that, but Gabriel didn't seem to want an answer because his thumb teased at Castiel's lips, working them open. He slipped the digit into Castiel's mouth, thumbing his tongue, and when Castiel saw that the bottle of chocolate sauce was back in Gabriel's hand he opened his mouth eagerly.

"Ooh, there's that convenient obedience again," Gabriel smirked, moving his hand along Castiel's jaw, trailing it down his neck to hook a finger in the angel's tie. Castiel stuck his tongue out a little farther, and Gabriel let a drop of chocolate sauce drizzle across it.

Castiel groaned and closed his eyes, pulling his tongue back into his mouth to enjoy the taste. God, why hadn't he ever bothered to try chocolate before? It was like pure happiness in liquid form. Castiel eagerly stuck out his tongue for more, but Gabriel tsked at him.

"Mm-mm, gotta work for the next bit." He squeezed the bottle again and the next drizzle of chocolate fell across his cock.

Castiel only hesitated for a moment before leaning in and lapping a line of chocolate off the side of Gabriel's shaft, groaning at the taste. When he did the same to the other side and then licked his way up to the head, he heard Gabriel let out a soft breath above him. He licked and sucked every inch of the cock in front of him, moaning appreciatively when Gabriel added more chocolate.

"And they say _I'm _the sugar slut," Gabriel chuckled.

Castiel laved his tongue over the Archangel's cock, moaning slightly, glancing up at Gabriel's face to see if his brother was enjoying it. Gabriel was smirking down at him. _Just smirking. _Castiel frowned. When Gabriel had done this to him, he'd come completely undone. Why was the bastard just sitting there calmly like that?

Castiel remembered how Gabriel had sucked on him, taken him into his mouth, and how the action had sent a hot bolt of of pleasure slicing through him. He kissed his way up to the head of Gabriel's cock and sucked it into his mouth, tongue swiping over it furiously to lick off every speck of chocolate. For a second Gabriel's breath hitched and his cocky grin faltered.

"Mmmh… that's better, gingerbread… "

Castiel bobbed his head up and down Gabriel's shaft, doing his best to keep sucking on it the whole time, watching the Archangel's face carefully. Gabriel's mouth was parted slightly and he was breathing a little more audibly, but he was still frustratingly calm. Castiel gave an irritated little groan, and Gabriel responded to the vibrations around his cock with a slight intake of breath. Castiel blinked, then tried moaning again, rewarded by a twitch from the cock in his mouth. He continued to slide his lips up and down the shaft, making little noises around it, grunting every time it bumped against the back of his throat. Gabriel gently tugged Castiel's head back so he could pour more chocolate sauce on his cock before letting him dive onto it again, Castiel's moans a little more genuine as he sucked off the sweet syrup.

"You sound like you're enjoying this as much as I am," Gabriel remarked, stroking Castiel's cheek as the angel sucked him off. "I was hoping you'd like this. My slutty little brother."

Castiel's face heated slightly at the term, but some part of him kinda liked it, liked the smug way Gabriel was looking down at him and holding his hair like he owned him. The Archangel was panting slightly, but he was nowhere near as overwhelmed as Castiel had been. That just wasn't fair. Castiel tried to get more of Gabriel into his mouth, but his throat spasmed when the head of Gabriel's cock pushed against it. Castiel pulled his mouth off of Gabriel for a moment to lick his lips and fight down the weird feeling. Then he slid his mouth as far down Gabriel's shaft as he could, choking when it pushed into his throat.

"Mmh, pretty ambitious, baby bro… "

Gabriel's voice was just a little less steady than it had been before, and that was all the encouragement Castiel needed. He pulled his lips back up to the head before plunging down the shaft again, swallowing this time so Gabriel slid down smooth and easy. Gabriel let out a little grunt and Castiel eagerly repeated the motion, this time keeping Gabriel in his throat, swallowing around him until his eyes watered.

"Mm, oh yeah, that's… _that's_ an improvement. Mm, keep on doing that, baby bro."

Castiel pulled his mouth up the shaft and suckled on the head for a moment before sliding back down to the base, enjoying the small victory of seeing Gabriel's composure starting to unravel. He was just starting to feel a little smug about it when something soft and light and tickling brushed over his cock and made him squeal.

"Go on, coffee cake, don't stop now."

Castiel tried to whine as the feather whip tickled back and forth over his cock, but his throat was full of dick and it was impossible to make a sound. Gabriel's hand tightened in his hair and the Archangel started pumping slowly in and out, still using the whip to tease Castiel into a shivering mess.

"Mmm, that's it, Cas… You look so very, _very _pretty like this." The feathers flicked back and forth over Castiel's cock and he jerked. "All overwhelmed and… wriggly."

Castiel managed a moan in the brief time when Gabriel was filling his mouth but not his throat, a moan that choked off when the Archangel slammed back in. Castiel's cock was stiff and alert again, twitching under the light brushes of the feathers. He wanted real touches again, touches with a hand or a mouth or he didn't care what else, but he _needed_ morethan this, he wanted it so badly it almost hurt.

"Mmh, there you go, pecan pie, you're getting better at this… " Gabriel was starting to sound breathless, and it was all Castiel could do to keep up with his movements, sucking and swallowing and keeping his throat as relaxed as he could while the Archangel pumped into it. "A lot better… mm, there you go… "

Gabriel made a noise that sounded almost needy. Castiel took this as a cue to double his efforts, bobbing his head up and down suckling on the tip when he slid his mouth up. Gabriel actually started panting, and Castiel would have smiled if his mouth hadn't been so full. Suddenly Gabriel grabbed Castiel's tie and yanked his face forward, burying himself to the hilt, and Castiel swallowed when he felt the cock in his mouth pulsing. It was a few seconds before Gabriel pulled out, and when he did something salty and bitter splashed across Castiel's tongue.

"God," Gabriel swore under his breath. He managed a shaky smile. "Not bad for a first go, flan."

Castiel swallowed and coughed a few times. "_Flan_?"

Gabriel cocked his head, still somewhat short of breath. "Hm, no, that one's not very sexy, is it?" He ruffled Castiel's hair. "Teramisu!"

"Gabriel, I swear — "

Gabriel silenced him by pulling him to his feet and kissing him again. Castiel let out a sigh but didn't complain further. Kissing Gabriel was too fantastic to complain about. When Gabriel pressed forward against him and their cocks bumped together, he moaned and bucked his hips forward, handcuffs jangling slightly.

"Greedy little brother," Gabriel breathed into the kiss.

Castiel nodded in response, and Gabriel laughed, pulling back for a moment. He stroked a hand down Castiel's stomach and grabbed both of them in one hand, rubbing them together until Castiel's knees were shaking.

"Does my greedy little brother want some more attention?" Gabriel whispered against his neck.

Castiel nodded again, breathlessly. He sighed appreciatively when Gabriel dropped to his knees, kissing along his hip. Gabriel's hands slid up the inside of his thighs, teasing them apart, and Castiel spread them eagerly. He was expecting Gabriel's tongue to slide up his cock, but didn't complain when it trailed over his balls instead. The sensation wasn't nearly as intense, but it was just as pleasant, and Castiel leaned his head back against the crucifix and sighed as Gabriel tongued him, panting in the musty air of the cathedral.

"Feels… really good… "

Gabriel's hand slid over his cock gently, barely tracing the skin, and Castiel hummed appreciatively. His eyes fluttered open when Gabriel lifted one of his legs, slinging it over his shoulder, and nosed behind his balls. Castiel's mouth was just opening on a question when Gabriel's tongue slipped over him in a wet stroke, slipped over him in a place that he _definitely _hadn't considered being licked before, and the question died on his lips with a stuttering gasp. Gabriel snickered against him and licked again, warm and wet, a soft, probing pressure that made Castiel squirm and gasp.

"G-God, Gabriel…!"

Gabriel lifted Castiel's leg a little higher and began licking him in wet, teasing strokes, alternating between lapping over his hole and trailing his tongue in a light circle around it, making it clench under his touch. Castiel panted and twitched with every little movement, unable to find words. When Gabriel's free hand began stroking his cock in quick, skillful jerks, his head fell back and thumped against the crucifix.

"Something wrong, butterscotch?" Gabriel murmured against him, looking up innocently.

Castiel shook his head breathlessly and shifted his leg up higher on Gabriel's shoulder, trying to spread himself as wide as possible for the Archangel's tongue. He moaned eagerly when Gabriel's mouth pressed between his legs again, lapping and probing and nudging against his hole. It felt weird and wet and kinda dirty and absolutely fantastic, and between the hungry laps of Gabriel's tongue and his skillful hand, Castiel could barely think straight. He could feel that amazing sensation building inside him again, like a dam about to burst, but before it could break he felt Gabriel's mouth and hand pull away. He whined and tried to buck his hips forward.

"You c-can't stop now," he panted, voice dripping with need.

Gabriel snickered. "Hush, cream pie, you'll be thanking me in a second." He gave the head of Castiel's cock a kiss and grinned when it twitched against his mouth. "Hm, perhaps 'cream pie' is a little premature… "

"Y-you're not making any sense again."

"No matter." Gabriel's hand slid up Castiel's leg and one of his fingers pressed against the angel's hole, drawing a teasing ring around it until Castiel was shivering. "You'll get it soon enough."

"G-Gabriel, what — " Castiel's eyes fluttered shut and he cut off with a moan as Gabriel's finger pushed wetly inside him. Before he could even start trying to analyze the feeling of having such a sensitive part of him being touched like that, Gabriel's mouth slid over his cock and the finger gave a lazy thrust. Castiel's eyes snapped open and he wrenched at the handcuffs and shouted as he came hard, flooding Gabriel's mouth for a second time.

"Jeez, little brother," Gabriel remarked, wiping a hand over his mouth when he had swallowed. "Hair trigger back there."

Castiel was breathless and panting. Gabriel stood up and pulled his little brother close, swallowing his pleasured, exhausted noises with a kiss. One of his hands grabbed Castiel's tie to hold him close as they kissed, the other squeezed his ass and pressed two fingers against his hole. When he teased them in, slipping in up to the knuckle, Castiel's back arched against the cross.

"Now," Gabriel breathed hungrily, "I believe you signed up for a few _hours _of bonding."

—

Notre Dame de Paris was as somber and empty as ever when the sun broke through the stained glass windows the next morning. Before too long, the Sunday service attendees began to file in, taking their seats quietly. No one mentioned it, but everyone that day secretly wondered why the cathedral smelled so strongly of chocolate. Or why, every few minutes, you could hear a soft, muffled groan that seemed to be coming from the altar.


End file.
